


Have You Finished Those Errands?

by wolfie_winchester



Series: STOP HURTING CAS 2KFOREVER [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Fluff without Plot, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_winchester/pseuds/wolfie_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stumbles upon Cas clearing a space for his garden. Dean offers to head into town with Cas to pick out flowers. Things don't exactly go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Finished Those Errands?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a Spongebob reference. Literally couldn't think of a good title for this one.
> 
> Also, it's a personal headcanon of mine that Cas definitely would have a garden.

Sam comes back from one of his morning runs to find Cas kneeling on the grass in front of a small patch of dirt. The angel is hard at work, pulling weeds from the ground and clearing away leaves. Curious, he walks over and crouches down next to Cas. Cas turns and smiles at him in greeting.

 

“Good morning, Sam,” he says cheerfully.

 

“You too, Cas. What are you doing?” Sam asks, taking a seat next to Cas and crossing his long legs as he watches the angel go back to weeding.

 

“I believe that this place would be much nicer if we had a garden. We could grow our own food. Maybe plant some flowers,” Cas says. Sam nods in agreement, imagining the area outside the bunker filled with dozens of flowers and their own garden patch where they grow fruits and vegetables. Sam has no idea how good he is at gardening, but surely Cas will be a natural, especially with his grace to help the plants along.

 

“Yeah. It’s going to look awesome,” he says. Cas smiles again and he finishes clearing away the land before brushing the dirt from his hands. Sam can see it still clinging to his fingers and he’s sure it’s gotten underneath his nails, but Cas doesn’t seem to care. They both get to their feet and head inside. Cas asks if the Men of Letters had any gardening tools and Sam doesn’t actually know. The place is so big and even though they’ve found a use for most of the rooms, there are still lots of places where things like that could go unnoticed.

 

“Hey you two,” Dean greets, a cup of coffee in hand. Sam glances at his watch and raises an eyebrow. It’s nine. Pretty early for Dean to be awake, given that he normally sleeps in when they don’t have a case.

 

“Hello Dean,” Cas replies. Dean takes in the dirt smudged all over Cas’ hands and face with a fond expression that makes Sam roll his eyes. His brother is so obvious sometimes.

 

“You planting us a garden out there, Cas?” he asks. “Or are you getting down and dirty with Sam?”

 

Sam swears he detects a hint of jealousy in his tone and he refrains from rolling his eyes.

 

“Yes, I was working on clearing a space for a garden,” Cas says. He squints and tilts his head a bit, looking like the old Cas who was confused by Back to the Future references. “I don’t understand what that has to do with Sam though. He only saw me when he was returning from his run.”

 

“Oh, alright,” Dean says, relieved. “Well, we can run to the store later if you want to pick up tools and seeds and whatnot.”

 

Cas lights up at the idea and Sam just shakes his head and goes to take a shower. When he comes out, a towel wrapped around his waist and drying his hair with another, he hears the rumble of the Impala in the garage. He expects that Dean and Cas are running their errands, but even after he’s gotten dressed and his hair has dried off, he can still hear them idling. Frowning in confusion, he heads to the garage, wondering what’s keeping them.

 

The two are nowhere to be found and he figures that he’d better turn off the car so it doesn’t sit there and pump out fumes into the garage. He opens the driver’s side door without thought and reaches in to turn the keys and slide them out of the ignition and that’s when he hears a surprised squawk. He jumps and bangs his head on the roof before he turns around to see Dean and Cas lying down in the backseat. Cas still has dirt smudged on his face and hands and his top three buttons are undone, his tie gone and his hair a wild mess. Dean is lying underneath him, shirt completely gone and chest pink with the blush working its way onto his face. He feels like he should be freaked out by the sight, but he’s seen his brother in so much worse situations that this is pretty tame.

 

“Sam!” he snaps, scrambling to grab his shirt and cover himself like he’s some maiden. Sam snickers at the thought and it only serves to make Dean angrier.

 

“Thought you were going shopping,” Sam says. “But instead you’re just making out with Cas in the Impala? You do have a room for a reason, you know.”

 

“I-!” Dean can’t think of a clever comeback and Cas just blinks at Sam, completely unfazed by the fact that he’s just discovered them.

 

“We were going to go to the store, but then Dean said he wanted to show me something in the backseat before we left,” Cas replies calmly. Dean rolls his eyes and sits up. Cas moves so he’s sitting in Dean’s lap and the hunter wraps his arms around him, using the angel like a shield to hide from his brother’s knowing look.

 

“Well,” Sam eventually says, “I’m glad you finally figured it out, Dean.”

 

Dean blushes and groans, dropping his head forward onto Cas’ chest. Sam just laughs and he lets them carry on, shutting the door and waving at his brother in the back window. Cas waves back and Dean swats at his hand, saying something to him that Sam can’t hear but makes Cas roll his eyes. He goes to his room to watch some Netflix and a few minutes later, he hears the car start up again and this time, the sound of the engine gradually fades and Sam knows that he’s alone in the bunker now. He smiles at the TV, shaking his head and letting out a sigh.

  
“Idiots.” 


End file.
